edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy: THE LOST SEASON!
Ed Edd n Eddy: THE LOST SEASON! is my fan season of Ed Edd n Eddy Characters Ed- The Eds' muscle and later, the long-lost brother of Eddy and the stepbrother of Edd. Edd- The Eds' brain and later, the stepbrother of Ed and Eddy. Eddy- The leader and later, the long-lost brother of Ed and the stepbrother of Edd. Kevin- The jock and the frenemy of the 3 Eds. Nazz- The crush of every boy who becomes Eddy's girlfriend in one episode. Sarah- Ed's "baby" sister, the stepsister of Edd, and the long-lost sister of Eddy. Jimmy- Sarah's best friend. Jonny and Plank- Jonny is a friend to the Eds and Plank is still a wooden board like he always was. Rolf- The son of a shepherd and foreigner. Bec- Bec is part of the Becs and resembles Ed. She wears a pink jacket, a rainbow colored striped shirt and has her ginger hair in a ponytail. Becc- Becc (Double C) is part of the Becs and resembles Edd. She wears a black panda shirt, and also wears a hat. But under her hat is just normal hair which is in a bun. Becca- Becca is the leader of the Becs and resembles Eddy. She wears a brown droopy sleeved shirt and has her hair in a small ponytail. Episodes '''Bust-Ed: '''Edd and Eddy can't do scams with Ed when Sarah plays cop. '''Ed Around the Bush: '''Eddy catches poison ivy and cannot help the other Eds with scams, so Ed and Edd try to make their own scam. '''Right in the Ed: '''Kevin challenges the Eds to a fight. '''An Ed In Distress: '''Sarah and Jimmy blackmail the Eds into playing Brave Knight with them for a quarter. '''Ed For Sale: '''The Eds redo their yard sale from "In Like Ed," only to sell Sheldon, Edd's hat, and Eddy's records. So they try to get them back. '''Big Ed On Campus: '''An upset Edd wishes to be stronger. So Ed and Eddy try to help, only to make things go awry. '''Wag The Ed: '''When the Eds are declared the best team in the cul-de-sac by the kids, Kevin, Jimmy, and Rolf decide to make their own group to outshine the Eds. '''Back To The Ed: '''The Eds mess around with Edd's time machine sending them into the past, ruining how they met. '''Roasting on an Open Ed: '''The Eds get lost in the forest and believe that they are lost forever. '''All Around the Ed: '''The Eds decide to take a trip around the world. '''The Dish Ran Away With The Ed: '''When Sarah loses her favourite storybook, Ed tries to rewrite the book for her. '''Tell Me an Ed: '''The Eds come home from a fight and tell their sides of the story. '''Joy to the Ed: '''The Eds feel unwanted when the kids do not want to do a scam, so they run away from Peach Creek. '''Ed Edd n Eddy: A Christmas Carol- '''A famous director visits Peach Creek and encounters the Cul-De-Sac kids and requests them to perform in New York City performing the Christmas Carol. ROLES: Kevin- Scrooge Jonny, Plank, Rolf, and Jimmy- Townspeople Sarah- The Ghost of Kevin's deceased idol. Nazz- Scrooge's sister. Ed- The Ghost of Christmas Past Edd- The Ghost of Christmas Present Eddy- The Ghost of Christmas Future The Kankers- (they did not perform, but they did move the props) '''Many Eds In Life: '''the Eds get into an arguement and go seperate ways, creating their own scams. The neighbourhood kids, scared of the future of what will happen, try to get the Eds back together. '''We Are Ed-amily: '''Ed encounters his family tree and realizes that Eddy is his long-lost brother. '''The Wedding That Changed Ed-verything: '''Ed's mother (who is also Eddy's) marries Edd's father (who divorced back in All Around The Ed) making Edd related to Ed and Eddy. '''Take Ed and ACTION!: '''The Eds try to make another movie for the kids. '''Stop Being An Ed-Skate!: '''Trouble occurs when Edd and Ed begin to believe that Eddy is being a cheapskate. '''Anarchy of the Eds: '''The kids learn not to anger the Eds. '''Somebody's Gonna Ed For That: '''The Eds break Kevin's window, and fight over who is going to pay. '''An Ed In The Hand is Worth Two In The Bush: '''The Eds make up fake mottos for everyone. '''As Easy As Taking Candy From an Ed: '''When the Eds run out of scams, they decide to make a jawbreaker donation. '''An Ed A Day: '''When Eddy gets inspired after having a candy apple, he decides to sell candy apples. '''A Daily Dose of Vitamin E: '''Ed catches a fever and Edd and Eddy decide to be nurses to him. '''FrankenEd: '''The Eds decide to clone themselves to make the clones do things for them. '''Trans-Edmers: '''Ed becomes fond of robot action figures and makes a scam to save up for them. '''Internation-Ed: '''the Eds decide to do scams for "trips around the world." (NOTE: This isn't based on All Around the Ed, the Eds wanted to go on a trip in that episode.) '''Serious Competit-Ed: '''The Eds meet a female group like the Eds called the Becs (Bec, Becc n Becca) and smell competition in them. '''Ed Edd n Eddy's Tales From The Book: '''The Eds tell fairy-tales to a sick Sarah and Jimmy. '''Eddy and the Edinators: '''The Eds start their own band. '''Happy Ed Year!: '''The 3 stepbrothers celebrate new years eve. '''The Ed-tanic: '''The Eds decide to do another boat scam. '''It's A Lot Like Ed and Bec: '''Ed, Edd, and Eddy begin to have romantic feelings for the Becs, who feel the same. When the Kankers detect this, they try to get rid of the Becs. '''Let's Do The Time Ed Again: '''Jimmy and Sarah climb into Edd's time machine where they end up in the future time period where the cast are teenagers. The Eds go off to the future, but their time machine breaks. Luckily, the teenaged Ed, Edd and Eddy are willing to help. APPEARENCES of the Cast in the year 2017 Ed: has braces, a red baseball jersey, a green hoodie, and has his ginger hair that is slicked back. Edd: has glasses, three hairs are slightly longer, wears a brown overcoat and an orange t-shirt. Eddy: wears sunglasses, has a lot of bling, and a yellow sleeveless shirt and a black vest. Sarah: Wears a pink and white patterned shirt, and has her hair in pigtails. Jimmy: Still has braces, wears a sky blue v-neck sweater over a black t-shirt. Kevin: Seems to look more funky. Wears a green basketball uniform, blue jeans, and the same hat. Nazz: Wears a black kitten shirt over a white and pink long sleeved shirt. Has her hair as a perm. Rolf: Wears a red turtleneck shirt and blue overrals with big black rainboots/ Jonny and Plank: Jonny now has a brown afro and is quite skinny. Plank now has a nail in the edge of his "head." Jonny refers to it as a piercing. Lee: Wears a white droopy-sleeved shirt and bell bottoms. She seems to be more hip. Marie: Wears a black skin-tight shirt and looks slightly more attractive. May: Has hair down to her waist and seems to look more girly. '''Sugar Rushed Ed: '''The Eds become hopped-up on sugar. '''Living Next Door to Ed: '''Rolf is excited to move back to the old country. But everyone fears they will miss his company. Quotes Sarah: ED! You're under arrest for taking my dolly! Eddy: Who cares about your stupid doll? Ed: I didn't take your doll, Sarah! Sarah: Prove it. Ed (takes off his jacket and turns it upside down and dumps everything he had in it out): PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! Sarah: Whatever, your so weird. (walks away) Edd: That was the most awkward moment ever. ____________________________ Eddy (dialing Ed's house): Pick up, Lumpy. Sarah: Cop Sarah, speaking. Eddy: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Pass the phone to Ed. Sarah: Ed's in jail. Eddy: What? Why? Sarah: He took my cookie. He deserves to be there. Eddy: Just give him the phone, you twit. Sarah: FINE! Ed, your friend's calling. Ed: Hello? Eddy: Hey. Ed: Who is this? Eddy: (hangs up) Ed: Prank callers. _____________________________ Edd: I never told you this by I am a GREAT singer! Listen. (begins to sing a high note) Ed: I love that song! (starts to sing as well) Eddy: Somebody shut them up! __________________________ (The Eds are reading mangas) Eddy: Why are we reading these books again? Ed: To learn about how to speak Japanese. Edd: How ''can ''we? These books are IN Japanese! Use Google Translate for once! _____________________________________________________ (Ed is air-gutairing for the talent show scam ) Jonny (wipes a tear from his face): He has such a way with music, buddy. Plank: Jonny: What's that, Plank? You wanna go on next? Okay! CAN WE GO ON NEXT?! Eddy: Sure, fine. GIVE IT UP FOR JONNY THE..Uh, what are you doing again? Jonny: Singing. Eddy: GIVE IT UP FOR JONNY THE SINGER! Jonny: (begins to sing My Best Friend Plank) Edd: Nice song. Jonny: CROWD SURF! (jumps into the crowd of kids, the kids back away causing Jonny and Plank to land on the pavement) Ow. _____________________________ (Eddy knocks Edd and Ed into the water) Edd: GOOD LORD, EDDY! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR?! Ed: Splish-splash! I was taking a bath! Kevin: What are you dorks doing? Eddy: Pulling pranks. Edd: Recovering from shock. Ed: Having a bath. _________________________________ Eddy: Wow. I'm glad that Sockhead's my brother! Edd: Stepbrother. ____________________________________________ Rolf: Okay, Ed-boy. What do you know about unsatisfying arguement?! Ed: I don't get the question. _________________________________________________ (After Edd ditches Ed to go see Eddy) Ed: Ed feels alone and sad. Nobody here to appreciate him. (Edd drags him) OH NO! ATTACKED BY HIS OWN FRIEND, DOES NOT WANT! Edd: Fermer la bouche, Ed. French for: Shut up, Ed! _________________________________________ Edd (holding a camera): Okay, our music video is gonna be awesome. Let's hear that song, Ed. Ed: A ONE, A TWO, A ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! (in the tune of Deck the Halls) Ed is awesome, and so is Gravy! NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA! Tis the day- Edd: No, no! THAT IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND! Eddy: Then why don't you try and write a song? Edd: Cause, I am horrible at singing. Ed: Come on, Double D. Sing for us. Edd: Okay, okay. (clears throat and begins to sing good) Eddy (wipes a tear from his eye): That is so wonderful. ____________________________________________ (The Eds are waiting at the clock for it to strike midnight for new years) Edd: Come on, come on, come on. Ed: Be the new year, be the new year. Eddy: Stop repeating, stop repeating. _____________________________________ (The Eds are having a sleepover and want to make a snack) Edd: I have an idea! Ed: You do? Edd: We should make a soup! It'll be great, it has lots of nutrients, and we can add anything we can to it! Eddy: Hmmm...Soup. Well...it's not sleepover food. Ed: Aw come on! I like soup! Let's get started! Edd: Great! Let's begin! (After the water is boiled) Edd: What shall we add? (The Eds begin pouring ingrediants in as they say them) Ed: Gravy! Edd: Carrots! Eddy: Peppers! Ed: Butter! Edd: Noodles! Eddy: Salt! Ed: Toast crust! Edd: Meat chunks! Eddy: More salt! (afterwards) Edd: ''That ''is soup? Ed: Beats me. (tastes it, barfs into barf bag) Eddy: Yup, we failed. Badly. ___________________________________________________ Eddy: Who wants to listen to music? Edd and Ed: Me! Me! Me! Eddy: (puts on a rock n roll song) Edd: (puts on a classical song) Ed: (Puts on a techno song) (The Eds go back and forth changing the songs, the radio explodes.) Eddy: There goes a perfectly good radio! ________________________________ Becca: Look at those boys. They just scam. Is that ALL they do. Bec: Ketchup. _______________________ Eddy: Whatever. We've got Sarah and Jimmy, let's just go home to where Antonucci... WHY IS THE TIME MACHINE ON FIRE? Teenage Rolf: Oh, this was yours? Sorry. Teenage Ed: Rolf, did you set Double D's time machine on fire? Teenage Edd: Why did you have to do that, dude? Teenage Eddy: (removes sunglasses) Not cool, man. Not cool. _____________________________ (After the kids return from the future) Edd: Ugh. What a journey. I'm exhuasted. Ed: I WAS SO SPORTY! Edd: I WAS SO SANITARY! Eddy: I WAS SO GANGSTER! Kevin: I WAS SO DJ! Jimmy: I WAS SO..dull.. Jonny: I WAS SO FUNKY! Sarah: I WAS SO CUTE! Nazz: I WAS SO HOT! Rolf: I WAS SO SHINY! Plank: Jonny: Plank says: "I WAS SO WOODEN." Trivia *Edd surprisingly is an excellent singer, but claims he is horrible. *Apparently, the Eds live with each other since The Wedding That Changed Ed-verything.. But this is obvious, considering the Eds are brother/stepbrothers. *A running gag for all the episodes that are after The Wedding That Changed Ed-verything, is that Eddy keeps calling Edd his brother, and Edd reminds him that he's Eddy's stepbrother. (eg. Eddy: We need some more wood, come on, brother! Edd: Stepbrother, Eddy...)